Al fin y al cabo
by Hanabi Sarutobi
Summary: Desde que día era tan complicado darle una sorpresa a su novia; el lo sabia...pero sólo había sido un error...porque su cuñada lo odiaba tanto...pero está iba a ser todo a su alcance para tener éxito...to: Una piedra en el camino, día: 23 de Marzo


Titulo: Al fin y al cabo.

Piedra: Circonio.

Autor del fic: Hanabi Sarutobi.

Autor del manga: Masashi Kishimoto.

_Pensamientos_

Diálogos y narrativas

**Recuerdos**

—

—Buenas tardes, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?—Le preguntaba un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos con destellos violetas y negros, vestido de con un hermoso traje color marrón…cuando levanto el rostro lo pudo reconocer.

— ¡¿Anko? —

—Sí, ¿qué pasa Itachi? — Ya habían pasado un par de años desde que la había visto, pero seguía idéntica como antes, solo le había crecido cabello hasta por debajo de sus muslos.

¿Qué haces aquí?...pensé que estarías en tu despacho o con Kakashi en casa junto Sakumo — Cuando repentinamente vi como se asomaba una mano detrás del mostrador, _¿qué está pasando?, _yo estaba escondido a una distancia prudente para que Itachi no se percatara de mi presencia…se preguntaran ¿qué hago aquí en lugar de estar allá con ellos?...pues quiero sorprender a Ita, ya sé que llevamos viviendo juntos casi 3 años, pero quiero que realmente esto sea una sorpresa…quiero que sea perfecto…no como aquella ocasión que Sasuke lo echo todo a perder

** Había ido Ita por los resultados de ingreso de especialidad, ella había elegido neurología…**_**claro que sabía que iba a quedar pero ese día cheque a primera hora los periódicos para corroborar mis suposiciones**_** y fue sí…Ita había sido aceptada…así que fui corriendo por un ramo de claveles rojos (**_**sus favoritos**_**) y un pastel de helado para celebrar, había olvidado que vivía con el monstruo de su hermana, créanme que le voy a construir un altar al Haruno, después de tanto tiempo la sigue soportando…pero dicen que el amor es ciego; así que abrió la puerta y pregunto:**

**¿qué haces aquí?**** ¿cómo que, qué hago aquí? Si no fueras mi cuñada ya te habría dicho un par de improperios, simplemente atine a decir**

**Buenos días Sasuke, ¿puedo pasar a esperar a Itachi? ****─ espere su respuesta sintiendo como el pastel de helado empezaba a entumecer mi mano izquierda**

** ─De cualquier modo vas a pasar ¿o no?, sino es ahora…cuando llegue mi hermana, pasa─ al terminar la frase chasqueo la lengua y abrió la puerta como si está pesara toneladas, por fin la abrió y me dirigí directamente al refrigerador pues ya había dejado de sentir mi mano, voltee a mirar a la causante de mi martirió, entonces logre divisar una cabellera rosada despeinada sobresaliendo el sofá, sin pensar…salió de mi boca**

** ─ ¿Sakura?─ y en efecto era el pues no le quedo más que asomarse a saludarme**

** ─Buenos días Deidara-sempai, no esperábamos su visita… ¿cómo está?─ detalle su rostro…y me di cuenta que estaba sonrojado y con los labios hinchados, entonces voltee a mirar a mi cuñada y me percate que tenía mal cerrada su blusa… ¡o no!, había llegado en mal momento…había quedado como en trance cuando Sasuke me dijo con tono molesto**

** ─ ¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Y no vas a responder el saludo?─ Fue cuando reaccione y pude responder un poco apenado **

** ─ Buenos días Sakura, estoy bien y disculpen por no avisar antes─ entonces escuche como la puerta se abría, lógicamente era Ita y antes que pudiese decir algo, escuche decir a Sasuke áspera**

**Creo que este vino a celebrar contigo tu ingreso a la especialidad, pues trajo un ramo de claveles y un pastel que ha dejado en el congelador**_**¿qué está haciendo Sasuke**_**?, diantres a echado todo a perder, seguía sorprendido cuando Ita cogió mi mano, me dirigió a la cocina y dijo en un susurro**

**Ya la conoces, no te preocupes y gracias por todo**** me regalo una sonrisa, levanto la voz para invitarlos a comer pastel con nosotros, vinieron y se sentaron junto a nosotros, pensé que Sasuke al sentarse al lado mió había dicho algo…pero no le di importancia, tiempo después me di cuenta que si había escuchado bien y me había metido en un callejón sin salida…**

Creo que yo tuve un poco de culpa por como había actuado Sasuke; seguí mirando desde lejos y vi como Ita, salía del lugar sin haberse quedado a mirar nada de lo que tenían y así fue en las 15 joyerías que había en la ciudad, quizás iría a buscar a alguna otra pues nada de lo que había ahí era de su agrado…había sido un día exhausto, así paso completamente el fin de semana e Ita no salió a buscar nada, y otra semana paso, yo seguía visitando a Ita en tanto sus clases y mi trabajo lo permitían…así llego nuevamente el viernes y como era la semana dorada esperaba pasarme esos días al lado de Ita, pero eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana cuando sonó mi celular…era ella, me dijo

─Deidara, lo siento pero no podré pasar estás fechas contigo, es que Kisame y Hidan fueron por mí saliendo de la escuela de especialidad y me trajeron de vacaciones a México─ _ ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? si les pedí su ayuda, fueron por ella y la llevaron a vacacionar…y se la llevaron…espera ¿a dónde se la llevaron? _

─ ¿A dónde te llevaron?─ dije casi entre un grito sollozante y angustiado

─A México, acabamos de llegar─

─ ¿Llevas equipaje?─ cuestione

─Una pequeña maleta que le pidieron a Sasuke la hiciera para mí─ _pero como… ¿Sasuke las ayudo?, esa niña en verdad me odia, ¿cómo es posible?_

─ ¿Es suficiente?─pregunte

─ Me dijeron que no me preocupara porque ya que en un mes es mi cumpleaños, que tome esto y las cosas que me compren como un regalo, pues querían aprovechar las vacaciones para estar conmigo, pues ya tienen un tiempo sin verme

─Ok, está bien…cuídate y diviértete─ que más podía decir

─Te llamo más tarde, te extraño, te amo…suerte─

─Yo también─ y corto la llamada…no sabía que iba a hacer toda esa semana sin Ita, pues también la compañía en que trabajo había vacaciones… ¿y si iba a México?, no sería muy evidente que iría solo a alcanzarla o quizá pensara que la iría vigilar, ¿qué haría?, no sabía, y fue cuando recordé lo sucedido con Anko, mañana iría a visitarlo a su casa…ahora intentaré volver a dormir.

¿Qué le habrá dicho Sasuke? ¿Cuál será ese callejón sin salida?¿en verdad lo odia?¿Qué buscara Itachi en las joyerías que no lo encuentra?¿por qué le pidió ayuda a las amigas de Itachi, Deidara? ¿A qué irían a México? ¿Qué ira a hablar con Anko? ¿Y porque estaba escondida Kakashi detrás del mostrador? ¿Estarían haciendo cosas pervertidas?


End file.
